


Belinda's Bridesmaid Duties

by The_Kings_Scribe



Category: Belinda Blinked Series - Rocky Flintstone
Genre: Bad Anatomy, F/F, F/M, Humor, Lesbians Erotica & Business&Leadership, Porn Logic, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kings_Scribe/pseuds/The_Kings_Scribe
Summary: AKA the hypothetical Giselle/Tony wedding chapter of Book 4.





	Belinda's Bridesmaid Duties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michelotta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelotta/gifts).



> I hope this goes without saying, but any weirdness in grammar/spelling/pacing, cringey similes etc stem from my attempts to imitate Rocky's inimitable style :)  
> UPDATE: Well, canon jossed me quite thoroughly, which was to be expected. C'est la vie :) But as a result I had to update the relationship tag because Giselle's full name is comedy gold!

Giselle blinked.  
  
"Belinda, are you taking the piss? You want me to wear this? To my wedding?" She gesticulated wildly, designating the huge, bright pink vibrator Belinda had just triumphantly extracted from the protective zinc case lined with red velvet in which it had travelled.  
  
Belinda blinked. She couldn’t understand Giselle’s reluctance. She had borrowed this sex toy from the Duchess herself! It was the very latest in erotic technology - it even had a wireless controller that allowed the user to be stimulated from across the room!  
  
"Of course you want to wear this," Belinda laughed. "Don’t you want your wedding to be the most memorable moment of your life? Besides, I understand it’s all the rage in high society right now, ever since the Duchess of Cambridge wore one just like this to her wedding! Come on Giselle, don’t you trust me? Didn’t you make me your chief bridesmaid so I could use all my wiles to put you in the right mood?"  
  
"Actually I was hoping you’d help me get ready and take care of the logistics…" But Belinda knew her audience; like a child in the lead up to December, Giselle could never resist the allure of the latest hot new toy. "The Duchess of Cambridge, you say? Oh, my! Then by all means!" She smiled saucily.  
  
"I knew you’d come around," said Belinda. She brandished the state-of-the-art wireless sex toy. "Come on Giselle! Bend over!"  
  
Giselle did as she was told. She reached down and pulled down the sexy lacy underwear she had chosen to wear, displaying her butt to Belinda. It was smooth and shaped exactly like a peach, if peaches were the size of a human butt. Belinda licked her lips appreciatively (she loved peaches) and started briskly massaging Giselle’s vaginal zone with a generous dollop of pomegranate flavoured lube (in case Tony wanted to go down on his new wife after the ceremony. Or before. Or during. Oh who was she kidding, Tony would be on Giselle‘s pussy like a pig at a through at the slightest opportunity. Belinda was so considerate!). Soon Giselle’s lower sexual area went from arid to swampy and her vaginal lids popped open. Giselle purred with pleasure. "Oh god please Belinda, get on with it!" Belinda happily obliged, and jammed the pink vibrator through Giselle’s rosy folds right into her cervix.  
  
"Hold still, I have to test if it works," said Belinda. She started fingering the remote. The sex toy started buzzing. Giselle started moaning. "Cut it out already Belinda! It works, all right?"  
  
Belinda laughed and turned off the toy, for now. Giselle straightened and readjusted her sexy panties. Belinda took out another zinc case, also graciously borrowed from Epsom Hall’s Dildo Room. This one contained a set of silver erotic nipple clamps, ready to sexily torment someone’s nipples. And that someone would be Giselle, of course. This time she didn’t protest when her new jewellery bit into her fleshy buttons.  
  
Then Giselle put on her white wedding dress. The hairdresser and the makeup artist who had been in the room all along stopped masturbating themselves. They left the corner they had been standing in during the free erotic show and approached Giselle to do their jobs. Belinda smiled and left them to it, her mission here accomplished.  
  
As Belinda exited the room the bride was getting ready in, she spotted Patrick O’Hamlin, one of her Regional Sales Managers, and incidentally one of Tony's groomsmen, who tried to duck around a corner when he saw her. "Don’t be silly Patrick," she said, "It’s the bride and groom who are not supposed to see each other before the wedding, not the bridesmaid and the groomsman!"  
  
She dragged her RSM (Scotland & Ireland) into a nearby storage closet as she could clearly see that he was nervous and needed to burn off some tension. And besides, she hadn’t had him yet: he was due for a fucking by the boss.  
  
"But Boss, I need to talk to Tony about the riaaah!" He protested feebly, but Belinda knew he wanted her. She pulled down his trousers and glanced at his crotch. She gasped. She couldn’t believe her eyes! Despite being alone in a closet with his gorgeous boss, Patrick’s cock was completely flaccid! Oho, Belinda thought. She thought she understood Patrick’s reluctance now, and why it had taken her so long to have a sexual encounter with her RSM (Scotland & Ireland): Patrick O’Hamlin must suffer from erectile dysfunction! There was clearly no other logical explanation.  
  
Now that she knew what her task was, Belinda got to work. As she took Patrick’s 9-inch Irish banger sausage into her mouth, he gasped and let out a groan. Then her lips started their suction and soon she felt his organ swell. In no time at all, she had her RSM (Scotland & Ireland) emptying his load. Normally she would have hopped on the cock she had just cured of its affliction, but she did have other duties to attend to.  
  
Belinda watched with eagle eyes as the caterers she had hired filled the tables with various hors d’oeuvres that were well known for their aphrodisiac properties, such as blue cheese fish pâté. There was also a Chocolat Chocolate™ Chocolate Fountain already oozing at the centre of the table. Belinda snatched up a peach slice and dipped it into the glooping chocolate. Mmm, Cointreau flavour. She wondered idly if caterers had much need for pots or pans. No time like the present to find out, she thought. She picked up a chocolate-covered strawberry, stuffed it into one of the caterers’ mouth, and dragged the surprised young man into the supply closet for a quickie. She hoped Patrick O’Hamlin had already vacated the premises; she didn’t have time for a threesome right now.  
  
Having secured an order for some baking trays, it was now time for Belinda to attend the ceremony. She sat among all the other Steele’s employees (it wasn’t every day that the MD and his right-hand woman were getting married) and fiddled with her remote. Cranking it up when the priest dragged on, tuning it down when things got more interesting. She could see Giselle fidget thanks to the stimulation her cervix received; her friend was growing desperate to come.  
  
Finally they got to the most important part. "And do you, Giselle, take Tony-"  
  
Belinda wickedly turned up the setting as high as it would go. Giselle erupted like a volcano. "Yes! Yesyesyes! Oh god, YES!!!"  
  
The priest blinked. "You may now kiss the bride," he told Tony.  
  
Soon after that, it was time for Belinda to give her speech. "And if you look under your seat, you’ll find an exclusive gift to you from the Managing Director of Steele’s Pots & Pans and his lovely PA: a wonderful non-stick copper saucepan from our brand new Tri-Oxi-Brillo range that will first hit the stores in two months!" There were surprised and appreciative murmurs from the attendants. One Steele’s employee in particular, a Germanish looking female with an expensive-looking camera, was looking at her new pan as if she had just been handed a million euros!  
  
Then the toasting and dancing started, but Belinda didn’t relax: in fact, this was when her work really began. As this wedding was the biggest social event of the year in the pots&pans industry, all the major British and European manufacturers and retailers had sent a delegation. To say nothing of Sir James Godwin, who had brought several friends from his set. There would never be a greater opportunity. The night was young, and Belinda had some networking to do!  
  
(And by networking, we of course mean fucking.)

 

And That's The End Of The Chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Kate Middleton’s reputation...


End file.
